Jeremy Torres
Name: Torres, Jeremy Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: He was on his school's wrestling team. School: Franklin Central Appearance: He is 5'9 with short dark hair. He has hazle eyes and is about 160 lbs. he is in good shape from being on his school's wrestling team. He has a scar under his chin from a swimming accident, and a small spot on the back of his head that doesn't grow hair from a falling backwards on some weights accident, but its hardly noticible. He sometimes looks intimidating and has a serious look a lot of times, but he isn't that serious. Biography: His dad is a deputy sheriff and that's what he always wanted to be when he grew up. He joined the wrestling team because his dad always tought him that team sports were for girls and individualized sports were the best. His dad is basically his hero and role model, especially after his mom left them. He had never got over that, but his dad, who is a 4th degree black belt, kept teaching Jeremy all about fighting. Jeremy was never some sad, depressed kid though, his mother left him at a too early of an age to remember, and he led a particularly good life. Other: He is a good fighter at hand to hand combat, but he never was that great with a gun. He didn't practice shooting much with his dad so he isn't the best shot. He never went hunting with his dad, he felt it was wrong to kill innocent animals, that had no way to protect themselves. Number: 54 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Handscythe (AKA Sickle) Conclusions: Hm, I have a feeling that this guy is the protector type, whom will probably dying trying to save some weak fool. The training from his father will certainly come in handy during the SOTF ACT, as will any moves he learned from the wrestling team. Shame he'll most likely never get a chance to be a deputy sheriff like his father... Game Evaluation Handled by: Theseus Kills: '''Eh-Sun Choi '''Killed by: Shot self in head Collected Weapons: Sickle (designated weapon), Colt .357 Revolver (orignally from Heather Pendergast), Saiga 12 shotgun (from Heather Pendergast) Allies: Fredrik Hughes and Glenn Hughes, Scott Jameson, Heather Pendergast, Mallory DeLuca, Nevera Aero, Ryan Torres, Clare Shephard Enemies: Antonio Franchini, Eh-Sun Choi, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Lucinda Garnett Mid-game evaluation: Starting the game at the old warehouse Jeremy Torres was alone and scared. He knew he wasn't going to start killing students but he didn't believe he could trust anyone, especially since he knew no one on the island. (Unkown to Jeremy, his cousin would be thrown on the island a little later) Jeremy met Fredrik Hughes early in the game, meeting at the warehouse, an encounter that would change him forever. After a brief discussion the two boys learned to trust each other and Jeremy promised to help Fred find his twin brother, Glenn Hughes. Using a cell phone they heard Glenn before the cell phone died. Before the two set off though Heather Pendergast came in, loaded with weapons. The wild girl soon became another of Jeremy's allies and the three set off to find Glenn. After a short search they did find Glenn, and when the brothers were re-united, Jeremy continued to follow Fred around, until a couple incidents led them to a shootout at the river. Jeremy wasn't harmed luckily and the now growing group went to the makeshift hospital. Meeting up with another friendly group outside the hospital Jeremy was going to sign his name on a paper to be part of a group that would attempt to escape from the island. Jeremy never did get to sign his name before the group was ambushed. Ending up inside the makeshift hospital the group was forced to hold off against a group of attacking players. Jeremy's sickle became lodged in Mallory DeLuca's shin, and Glenn went to help her. That's when Glenn and Mallory met. After the sickle was out Jeremy took it back and met Mallory. Jeremy's best friend on the island was Fred, and Fred then decided to run off to lead the attackers away. Jeremy was now worried about Fred, but the group headed to the school...wrong choice. It wasn't long before the school became another battleground, Jeremy recieved more wounds, and the group was dispering in all directions. Jeremy then got in a shootout with Antonio Franchini. When Jeremy and Antonio were both held up by a more powerfully armed opponent Jeremy made a deal to work with Antonio, only to backstab him and run off to the lookout point to meet up with Glenn and Mallory. Only, Jeremy never made it to the lookout point. Jeremy ended up at the small house where he met up with Nevera Aero. Quickly becoming friends as she helped bandage Jeremy's wounds, they were visited by Scott Jameson. Scott initially was playing the game and attacked Jeremy, but Jeremy overpowered the boy and forced the kid into submission. Jeremy wasn't a player of the game and believed in giving everyone a second chance, so Scott was given one and he earned his stay when he attacked Kouji Ginsenshi, helping Jeremy in the small house. It wasn't long though before Antonio showed up and started to shoot up the house, and Jeremy, Scott, and Nev made it out the back window. Heading the the lookout point the three encountered two bodies. One was significant to Nev but it was Glenn's body that mattered to Jeremy. By this time Jeremy knew that Fred was dead and even with Nev and Scott by his side he never felt so empty and alone. They agreed to go to the waterfall to rest, but Jeremy got lost and ended up at the hillside cliff, where he was re-acquainted with Mallory. Jeremy agreed to help Mallory find Glenn's killer, but he was told he couldn't help in the fight. They first went to search at the gazebo. Upon reaching the gazebo Jeremy and Mallory were held up by an armed student, but randomly Mallory took off on her own leaving Jeremy alone. The student took mercy on Jeremy and headed off, and Jeremy was once again alone and decided to head back to the small house, which unknown to him now housed his cousin, a dead Antonio, and a couple other dead and alive students. When Jeremy met up with Ryan Torres and his companion Clare Shephard at the small house, he gained a new sense of purpose. Much to Jeremy's surprise, a battered and beaten Heather Pendergast showed up on the scene soon after, but quickly succumbed to her wounds in front of the group. After the events, the group pressed forward and found themselves at a location all too familiar to Jeremy: the warehouse. The events at the warehouse were tragic, to say the least. Jeremy and co. attempted to align with the group that had barricaded themselves within, but to no avail. Somewhere in the midst Clare was sniped by the terrorist lurking in the bushes, the warehouse was assaulted by a grenade, Ryan's throat was slit, Nevera was shot, and Jeremy finally had his first kill in the form of one of the island psychopaths: Eh-Sun Choi. Having lost everyone and everything, Jeremy Torres once again set off on a lonely journey, only to find himself stumbling upon Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau at the makeshift hospital. As much as he still wanted to believe that people on the island were good, Jeremy made a lethal mistake by requesting an alliance with the ballerina, and even offering her his shotgun as a peace sign. Clemence promptly shot the boy with his own weapon and left him to die. Not one to give up without a fight, Jeremy fought his failing body and struggled out of the makeshift hospital and back to another all-too-familiar location: the small house. The area was on the verge of becoming a danger zone, but Jeremy no longer cared. Outside of the house, he met up with Lucinda Garnett, the last student he would encounter in his journey across the island. Words were exchanged, shots were fired, and somewhere in the fray Jeremy wound up in an intense car chase with the girl. Jeremy halfway ran from, halfway allowed the girl to follow him through several of the island's locations as shots were fired between the vehicles in an intense scene. The car chase led them through the helicopter crash site, the hillside cliff, and finally to their last destination: the warehouse. Jeremy's story would end where it began. Through the chaos that the two contestants had undergone, neither seemed to realize that they had driven into a restricted area. When the fact dawned on Jeremy, he slammed on his brakes, causing the other car to slam into him and ignite in a ball of fire. Jeremy's final moments were spent surrounded by flames, gasoline, and burning flesh as the collar continued to count down the remaining moments of his life. Not allowing Mr. Danya to win, Jeremy picked up his pistol and, after a tragic game of Russian Roulette, managed to end his life before the collar could. Merely seconds later, his own car burst into flames, and within a few moments, the fire had spread to the flammable objects within the warehouse, causing the entire place to go up in a ball of flames. The legacy of Jeremy Torres ended in the place where it had all began, and all that remained of one of SOTF's resident heroes was a body surrounded by flames akin to Hell itself. End-game evaluation: Talk about going out with a bang. Jeremy's end no doubt provided a great deal of entertainment for our viewers at home, but his talk of martyrdom will ring hollow in their ears. Nothing you could do would have changed the fact that I won and you lost, Jeremy. Memorable Quote(s): "Yeah, I got shot, used my shirt to try to stop the bleeding. When you're being shot at by a shotgun, handgun, and a machine gun a couple bullets are bound to hit you." "It's ok, everyone has emotions. Wouldn't be human if we didn't have them." "Find the bed and get the sheets from it. We're going to tie the kid up. Murder is wrong, we won't do that, but I won't let him roam the island." "If you try to resist I will kill you without hesitation. I am giving you a chance now to live, one mistake and I take that away. Do you understand?" "I told you I'd follow you 'til the end. This plan might just be the end, but who cares, im in." "I'm late...Fashionably late, all the cool kids are doing it now." "If killing you makes me a bad person, then see you in hell!" Other/Trivia *Jeremy Torres is modeled mainly after his handler, Theseus. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jeremy, in chronological order. *Starting Place for B#54 *...Still I Don't Know Why You're Dying... *Advent *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire - Duplicate Thread *Arrival *Survival Of The Fittest *'99' *Girl *70 START *Sunshower *I Can't Do This Alone... *Cat And Mouse *Girl *70 START (Second visit to thread) *Onslaught Redux *Hurts Like A Bitch... *Sinners Inc. *I Love Rock 'n' Roll *Under Pressure *Don't Dream It's Over Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeremy Torres. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Jeremy Torres is probably one of my favorite SOTF characters. He's gone through so much, he's an awesome character, and quite frankly, he's HIGHLY underappreciated. I can honestly say that looking back through Jeremy's story, it's almost as tragic as that of Adam Dodd. Jeremy's strived to fight the good fight through the entire game and has lost everyone and everything he cared about in return. It's really quite heart-wrenching. Anyway, congratulations, Theseus, on an incredible character. - MegamiMegami Category:V1 Students